


Falling

by CorsetJinx



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Enemies to Allies, Eventual Cooperation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: Duty and honor are important things, but the halls of Anor Londo have stood empty of reliable purpose for too long. There are no answers, only questions. Even the most dutiful of knights must make his own decisions.





	

"You cannot be serious." His voice has a hoarseness to it even after all the times she's caught him without his helmet. Brief moments, those. Like when she'd surprised him and the Executioner by all but flinging herself back into the fight mere moments after they'd believed her to be defeated. Smough's hands had tightened around his hammer, Ornstein quickly shoving his helm back on and hefting his lance.

A moment too late in truth. She'd managed to score him, somewhat viciously, and that had been a hit she had prided herself on as the battle had commenced. She'd lost, yes, but only after bringing down the Executioner with a bolt of lightning.

Ornstein had taken Smough's soul then, grown to a little over the giant's height and gained an increased fondness for making her life miserable. He'd stuck her down in much the same way she had Smough.

But that was some time ago, and now he was alone.

Like her.

"Of course I'm serious." She hated the ache in her neck that formed when she had to look up at him. But unless she grew to match his height - ha!, the mere thought of it! - it would be necessary to endure. "There is _nothing_ for you here. The Goddess of Sunlight herself gave me leave to claim the Lordvessel, as I've told you time and time again. If you're as tired of this as I am then you could at least help me."

"Help you?" The words had bite as they left his mouth, but not in a condescending way. More like he'd thought her mad long before this point - he likely did - and she'd just surprised him by proving herself crazier.

"Yes," she groused, leaning on the balls of her feet to better stare up at him, aching neck be damned. The top of her head barely reached his kneecap but he was giving her his full attention. For the moment, anyway. " _Help me_. You must desire the linking of the fire as your Lord and Lady do. As I do. So rather than _standing here_ , guarding a cathedral that may as well be a mausoleum, you could help me put the world to rights."

Ornstein opened his mouth to respond but she cut him off with a tone that was as close to a growl as he'd ever heard a human produce.

"If not - if you prefer being a figurehead sentinel rather than the mighty Dragon Slayer legends claim you to be - you may rest assured that I _will_ keep coming back. As many times as it takes to get past you and take the Lordvessel, then leave this sorry place behind." Her eyes narrowed as his did, chin lifting in defiance of his glare.

"And if your _Lord_ may deign to consider a traitor to his own species ally enough to make him a Duke, you could hardly think an Undead any worse."

His mouth opened but no words emerged. Long fingers tightened their grip on his crosspear, his jaw working. "You go too far. Particularly in assuming - "

"I am not _assuming_ , Dragon Slayer." She resisted the urge to jab at him with her finger. "I am making you an offer. If you have no interest, then speak so and be done with it. I've little time for your posturing."

It was Ornstein who broke eye contact first, looking away in what seemed like disgust and hissing something under his breath. She watched his expression closely, hand ready to close around the pommel of her sword if he decided it was another fight that he wanted. The cathedral was silent except for the occasional scrape of his armor as he shifted and her steady, nearly silent breath.

At last he looked at her again, something in his face blocked off and unreadable. She squared her shoulders and waited, showed no sign of backing down that he might be able to work to his advantage.

"You will swear upon the First Flame that you speak no lies." His eyes flashed when she opened her mouth to protest, point of the crosspear moving to hover dangerously close to her head. "If you refuse, then I am left with little else but to doubt your word."

Reaching up, disregarding the way Ornstein tensed and the danger of what she was about to do posed, she closed her hand over the tip of the massive weapon as though daring him to draw blood by jerking it away.

"I swear by the goddess Velka and by the First Flame that I speak no lies." She saw his eyes widen a fraction at the invocation of the Goddess of Sin, but his hand remained steady and so too did hers.

When no miracle appeared to strike her down where she stood, no massive storm of crows arriving to pluck out her eyes, Ornstein slowly pulled his weapon back. She let go of the blade, refused to wince over the thin cut on her palm while he was watching.

"You are either a blessed woman or a mad one to call upon such a Goddess as your witness." He was looking her over once again - as though unsure if she were truly what she claimed or some new being disguised as an Undead.

"If I lie or stray I am certain she will mete out the appropriate punishment." She drew her mouth into a thin line. "Your answer, Dragon Slayer?"

He stood a little straighter then, uncertainty falling away into the air of command he'd given off when she'd first entered the chamber he guarded. Dark eyes didn't quite narrow when they met hers. "I give you permission to take the Lordvessel from its resting place, should you be able to reach it."

She scowled at the slight, felt her lip start to draw back when he continued.

"From now until you link the fire, I shall be your companion." He spoke the words like a warning, looking down at her from his impossible height. As though she might stand before Gwyn himself. "Should the time come when your claim is proven false or you fail - I shall see to your end."

"Whatever satisfies your pride, Dragon Slayer." She dipped her head, never quite breaking eye contact, and did not bow. A slight for a slight, part of her mind whispered, and she felt a measure of satisfaction in catching the briefest twitch in his eye.

"Secure what you need. We leave immediately afterwards."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
